Dontell Lott
' Dontell Lott' is the son of Johan, and Sarha Lott making him a member of and the current heir of House Lott. Natalie Highport and Dontell Lott would be married shortly before the beginning of The Journey and their marriage signaled the increasing level of friendship between House Lott, and House Highport which had bridged generations of rivalry. Dontell Lott was born the second son of his father Johan Lott, and during his youth his father would stand as the younger brother of the heir of House Lott, but his fathers brother and his own grandfather would perish during the Battle of Lyons leaving Dontell's father Johan as the new lord of House Lott, and Dontell fell second in line behind his older brother Tristan. Dontell Lott would be targeted by Arwyn Highport as the person she wanted to blame for fathering a bastard child with Lara Highport in spite of no evidence he was acused and banished from Fogtown as a part of the agreement between House Highport and House Lott. Robin Highport would lead the forces of Fogtown alongside many of the vassals of the region into the Battle of Castle Stragnarax where they would fight in the southern sphere of the fighting and be heavily involved in the fighting earning them great respect, and admiration for having come so far so quickly. History Early History Dontell Lott was born the second son of his father Johan Lott, and during his youth his father would stand as the younger brother of the heir of House Lott, but his fathers brother and his own grandfather would perish during the Battle of Lyons leaving Dontell's father Johan as the new lord of House Lott, and Dontell fell second in line behind his older brother Tristan. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Death of Natalie Highport Robin Highport is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he enters the city of Tree Hill alongside his commanders to the site of cheering survivors in the city and finding his sister the two of them begin searching among them and together they find Nathan Scott of whom while he hates but he knows, and from this they discovers his father is dead and the two get into an argument of which only ends with the arrival of Lucas of whom calms the situation for the moment. He leaves the scene despite his sister screaming for him to stay, and walking with Percival Lott he calms down and shortly after this he searches for his sister but is unable to find her, and thinking little of it he spends hours meeting with the other commanders attempting to once more further his influence. Preparing to go to bed he is stopped by Dontell Lott of whom has found Natalie's necklace and together the two go looking for his sister and after looking near the walls where they found the necklace they find her broken body under a barrel of grain. Nathan Scott following the relief of Tree Hill would get into an argument with Robin Highport and following this he would go into the fortifications of the wall to calm down where he was followed by Natalie Highport of whom reveals she is still in love with him which Nathan reacts to by killing her and leaving her broken body beneath a barrel of grain. Family Members Relationships Category:House Lott Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Fogtown Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight